


Černá ovce rodiny

by Naerikil



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Humor, but Humphrey isn't amused
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Jim dostane možnost se skvěle, a hlavně škodolibě zasmát.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Černá ovce rodiny

"Tak," řekl Jim s nostalgií v hlase. "To by bylo asi všechno." Naposledy se rozhlédl po své pracovně a zavřel dveře. "Takže to je sbohem, co? Ale no tak, Bernadre," poplácal ho po rameni, když si všiml, že se mu lesknou oči, "však on vám přijde nový premiér."  
"Ano, ale… už to nebudete vy, pane premiére."  
"Ne, ne. Jime. Teď už jenom Jime."  
"Dobře, Jime," usmál se na něj Bernard a rychle mrkal.  
"Tak Humphrey," podal mu ruku, "bylo mi velkým potěšením s vámi pracovat. Zocelilo mě to jako nic.  
Uculil se na něj a byl si moc dobře vědom, na co naráží.  
"Taky na vás jen tak nezapomenu, pane pr-"  
"Jime."  
"J-Jime," procedil mezi zuby se zdvořilým úsměvem.  
"Tak se tady mějte pěkně. Buďte hodní na nového premiéra, aspoň pro začátek. A sbohem."  
Neříkal, že mu nebylo smutno, ale částečně to kompenzoval pocit, že konečně hodil za hlavu všechny premiérské starosti. Ještě nevěděl, co bude dělat dál, ale řekl si, že se tím teď trápit nebude. Prvně si chce pořádně odpočinout. A začne příjemnou procházkou v parku.  
Opřel se o zábradlí a díval se na kachny. Byl to příjemný a uklidňující pohled.  
"Mohla bych poprosit o autogram, pane Hackere?" ozvalo se za ním. Otočil se a spatřil usmívající se mladou dámu. "Jste můj velký vzor. Jednou bych chtěla být politička vaší úrovně."  
"Ale opravdu?" usmál se a podčmrkl se do připraveného sešitku. "Dobře si to, děvče, rozmyslete. Politika není žádný med. A ta vysoká už vůbec ne."  
"To já vím, trochu už jsem k ní přičichla, založila jsem stranu u nás ve městě. Ale je mi jasné, že to má dost daleko do postu ministra nebo premiéra. Ale jsem připravená do toho jít. Mimochodem… taky jsem se vám chtěla omluvit."  
"Za copak?"  
"Za to, jak vám táta celé roky znepříjemňoval život."  
"Táta?" nechápal.  
"O pardon. Zapomněla jsem se představit. Elizabeth Appebyová."  
"Proboha! Vy jste… vy jste vážně… No páni. Velmi rád vás konečně poznávám. Počkat, říkala jste, že chcete být politička, že? A copak na to tatínek, smím-li se ptát?" zeptal se se škodolibým úsměvem.  
Zasmála se. "Málem z toho měl smrt, jak jinak. Ale já si stojím za svým. Vždycky. A to on ví, takže jakékoli přemlouvání vzdal. Vzdal to dokonce i strejda Arnold, a to už je co říct."  
"Strejda Arnold? Myslíte… sira Arnolda?"  
"Přesně ten. Když jsem byla malá, hráli jsme si na ministra a jeho stálého tajemníka. V zásadě šlo o to, že já jsem se měla pokoušet něco prosadit a on mi ukazoval, jakými způsoby mi v tom může zabránit. Naučil mě všechny jejich fígle. Úplně všecičky. A jak je obejít. Ještě netušil, že plete na státní správu bič."  
Neubránil se zlomyslnému úsměvu. "Tak to vám, milá slečno, přeju hodně zdaru a pěkně jim to zavařte, až budete premiérka," mrkl na ni. "Mám takový pocit, že vy budete politička, která ještě neměla obdoby."  
Zasmála se. "Doufám v to."


End file.
